


Furever In Love With You

by SykoShadowRose



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hinted Qrow/James/Tai/Clover, Humor, No Major Relationships, Slight Angst Hidden, birthday giftfic, cute stuff, they are cats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27673670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SykoShadowRose/pseuds/SykoShadowRose
Summary: This is a Birthday gift fic for a friend who doesn't have an AO3 account. Happy birthday!
Comments: 10
Kudos: 15





	Furever In Love With You

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Birthday gift fic for a friend who doesn't have an AO3 account. Happy birthday!

Qrow lay in the sunbeam, paws flexing as he subtly repositioned into the proper place after a rustling had woken him from his nap. He could see from the corner of his eye Ruby as she hunkered down, little furry butt wiggling as she scootched her paws into just the right position to pounce. Just as she leaped for him, he rolled out of the way as if he were simply stretching and the little reddish black cat went sliding across the counter tops, frantically trying to cling to the edge so she didn’t fall down into the water dish. The sleek black and white cat stood up and arched his back leisurely, stretching for real before he causally trotted over to the mewling kitten. He bopped her head once for disturbing him and then leaned down to grab her by the scruff, lifting the small weight up and setting her on the counter, safely away from the edges.

Ruby sulked at her pounce failing again, fluffy little body hunkering down before she forgot all about it when her uncle started to bathe her head, smoothing the kitten fluff down against it’s will. She leaned closer to the larger feline, a happy purr vibrating her body as he moved down the back of her neck and behind her ears. She was calm for only a moment before she bounced off, clumsily jumping from the edge of the counter to land on the pure white kitten napping on the floor below. There was yowl and a hiss from the white kitten before Weiss darted off, Ruby bounding enthusiastically after her.

Qrow yawned, more than used to the antics of all the kittens in the house before he wandered off to find his prefered bed. He found it in the play room, in the hammock attached to the window for sunning. He nosed at the gold maine coon mix, Tai’s ear barely flicking at him as he slept on. The ginger norwegian forest mix on the other side lifted his head and chirped an invitation at him. Qrow gave a trill back at Clover, looking at the three legged black and grey siberian mix between them. James opened his eyes but didn’t move and Qrow meowed quietly at him, voice as raspy as it always had been. The sleek tux walked over the three curled up males picking the perfect spot to lay on them before settling down with a pur. Clover twisted around to start bathing his head and he turned to bathe the larger cat’s neck a bit before turning his attention to James, the one stuck in the middle and therefore bearing the most of his weight. James started up a quiet pur that slowly tapered off as he drifted into sleep, content to be surrounded and buried by the rest of them. Eventually Qrow put his head down on his folded paws, drifting back off after his earlier nap was interrupted. 

The sudden shifting as Tai woke up and pounced over at Clover woke Qrow up. The smaller cat quickly scrambled out of the pile as James got dragged into the fray, their long fur getting mused as they wrested around with each other. Qrow flicked his ear in irritation, slinking off to find something else to do. While he didn’t mind playing around with each of the others individually, he was in no mood to be buried by all three of the much larger breed cats. He passed through the living room, pausing to watch the little orange kitten continually pounce a quietly sitting black kitten, only to run a circle around the room and pounce him again. At least Ren was used to Nora’s boundless energy, even if it seemed like Ruby and perhaps Yang were the only two who could truly keep up with her at times. He went over to the basket where the small black and white Blake and ginger Pyrrha were curled together, the newest additions to the house having been rescued from a house fire a few weeks ago. Blake lifted her head to touch noses with him and he licked her head, encouraging her to go back to napping while he went through to the cat door on the front door. 

He breathed in the night air deeply, casually leaping up onto the shelf of the fenced in porch so he could see out the screens at the world he’d been saved from a long time ago. Qrow had just settled in at the corner, ready to spend time watching the lightning bugs flit about when his ear twitched. 

Something out there was crying.

Qrow stood up, ears on alert as he listened closely for the noise to come again. His head swiveled in the direction of the road when he heard it again and he went to the spot of the screen that he knew he could paw his way out of without popping out the whole thing if he was careful enough. Once he was outside, he hunkered down in the grass, stalking carefully over to the bushes that were emanating the cry. Sniffing curiously at the underbrush a tiny nose peeked out from the branches, a little grey tiger striped body wobbling out into the open to sit at his paws. Qrow batted at the tiny kitten, flipping him over so he could check him over. The small feline was old enough not to need a mom but definitely too young to be out on his own. 

He gave the little one a few reassuring licks to his head before scruffing him and going back to the house. Getting back inside with his new burden was a bit of a trick but nothing he couldn’t pull off and once he was inside he went looking for the humans. The baby was going to need a proper bath and a name and he was going to need to be fed. As soon as he was in the house the other kittens started taking notice of what he was carrying and by the time he bounded up onto the couch to drop the new baby in Summer’s lap nearly every kitten in the house was horded behind him and a few of the adults. 

The woman who took care of them cooed at the furry bundle, picking him up to cradle against her chest. “Such a good kitty, Qrow. Thank you for bringing him to me.” She petted him from head to tail a few times before getting to her feet. “Now let’s go take care of this little guy.”

~*~

Summer had named him Oscar and currently he was nuzzled into Qrow’s side, sleeping off what was probably the first meal he’d had in a while. The kitten was tragically bony and he wondered just how long he’d been on his own. Not that it mattered now. He was with them, where he would have a home and a family. He would be safe and Qrow would look after him along with Tai, James, and Clover. Oscar would have plenty of friends to play with thanks to all the other kittens running around and the four of them would teach him how to cat. James wandered over, curling around them so that Oscar was surrounded by the two of them, his tiny body sure to stay warm between the two males. Qrow touched their noses and James bathed his face, adoring him for finding the baby and saving him. Qrow purred, laying down while James continued, ready for another nap now that the excitement was over for the day. Tomorrow was going to be a whole new adventure with teaching Oscar the house after all.


End file.
